Animatronics
The Animatronics are a group of bosses that appeared on Slender Fortress. For Glubbable version, see here. Description In the first game, the animatronics consist of the titular Freddy Fazbear, as well as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics in a damaged state as well as their updated versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle, along with two new characters: BB and The Puppet. In the third game, there is only one true animatronic capable of killing the player: a yellowish-green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic named Springtrap. Some of the animatronics from the previous titles also make appearances as visions of the old characters, and are known as phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, and Phantom Puppet. They are only capable of jumpscaring the player, but this can still prove to be a major obstacle in the player's progress. In the fourth game, the original four animatronics do not return, however their nightmarish and more mangled counterparts appear, and are referred to as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Additionally, the game introduces a plushie of Springtrap (known as Plushtrap), along with two new animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, the latter replacing the former on Nights 7 and 8. In the Halloween Edition, three new nightmare animatronics were added replacing some of the original nightmare animatronics, including Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy, and Nightmarionne as well as a remodelled Nightmare Bonnie known Jack-o-Bonnie and a remodelled Nightmare Chica known as Jack-o-Chica. However, these nightmares from the Halloween update are non-canon while Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only exception. The game's developer, Scott Cawthon, has stated that there is a secret reason for the animatronics' homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. He has confirmed that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the ghosts of the victims of The Missing Children Incident. As a result, the screeches of the other animatronics upon killing the player are often theorized to be the terrified screams of said children who were murdered and presumably stuffed into the animatronic suits. In Slender Fortress Here are the list of Animatronics that appeared from Five Nights at Freddy's: Five Nights at Freddy's *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Golden Freddy *Endoskeleton Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Toy *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *The Puppet *Balloon Boy Withered *Withered Freddy *Withered Bonnie *Withered Chica *Withered Foxy *Withered Golden Freddy Others *Bare Endoskeleton *Shadow Freddy *Shadow Bonnie *JJ Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Springtrap Phantom *Phantom BB *Phantom Chica *Phantom Freddy *Phantom Foxy *Phantom Mangle *Phantom Puppet Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Chica *Nightmare Foxy *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Plushtrap Halloween Update *Jack-O-Bonnie *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarionne *Nightmare Balloon Boy Five Night at Freddy's: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Funtime Freddy + Bon-Bon *Funtime Foxy *Ballora *Bidybab *Ennard *Minireena Halloween Update *Bonnet *Lolbit *Electrobab *Yenndo *Minireena 2 Others *Purple Guy *Unwithered Freddy *Unwithered Bonnie *Unwithered Chica *Unwithered Foxy *Fredbear *Spring Bonnie Differences In Glubbable's server, the total of FNaF boss are 11. However, in other servers, there are the total of FNaF boss are 37. Some changes on the original Animatronics and Toy Animatronics that might have a newer models and have an original jumpscares from the original Five Nights at Freddy's games: Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Bosses Category:Groups/Pairs